


Papa and Dada

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Couple, Mentioned Sexual Reassignment Surgery, OTPtober, One Big Happy Family, Pets, Pregnancy, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: They wanted to have more members in their family, they adopted animals and now they are considering a son.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 23





	Papa and Dada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Papais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149740) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 22: Family

They always talked about raising the family, Keiji said he wanted a cat, Koutarou said he wanted a dog, so now they had Ball and Volleyball, names that the silver-haired man considered "genius" and only made the brunette question his life choices.

The other time they thought about this possibility, they discussed how it would be for them to have a baby. Keiji suggested donating sperm and having someone who could help them until the birth of the baby, Koutarou already talked about adoption or getting pregnant.

“But Kou, your treatment.” Keiji was concerned, he knew that Koutarou was about to have the sexual reassignment surgery and how much it was estimated for him.

“It is an option, I can do the surgery later.”

They talked a lot about everything, plans, ideas, costs and surgeries, as well as they went to the doctors that accompanied them, they asked for suggestions, preparations and opinions.

When they saw it, it was all sorted out. They set the dates and reformulated everything that was already prepared. It was ready, perfect for whatever came. They just didn't expect it to come so fast and when they realized, they were almost with the baby in their arms.

“Akaashiiii,” Koutarou called sly, staring at the other man who had a slice of pizza in his hands. “Please.”

“You know you're an Akaashi too, right?”

“Of course, otherwise you wouldn't be here, much less with our son,” Koutarou grumbled, pecking.

The brunette laughed, he thought it was cute when the silver-haired man was sly. Keiji approached him and stretched out the pizza, soon the piece was caught and devoured quickly. Ball, the cat, looked at the slice hoping it would be fed just like Volleyball, the dog.

Everyone seemed anxious for the arrival of the little being who would be part of that family, the two always stayed close to Koutarou, sometimes leaning their heads on that huge belly and nestled at his side, ready to protect him.

It didn't take long for the new Akaashi called Katsuki to arrive. His dark grey hair was almost like a mixture of Koutarou's hair colors, and his blue eyes were the same as Keiji's. Papa and Dada could not be happier with the human being they held in their arms and the older sisters celebrated. Ball and Volleyball wanted to smell, lick, clean, sleep together and stand guard.

It was a good days, months and years, always working together between the parents and the two, taking turns taking care of Katsuki when they could. A more perfect family than theirs didn't exist, at least that's what they thought.


End file.
